


How Far Will You Fall

by Silvergunner



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gothic, Gothic Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergunner/pseuds/Silvergunner
Summary: A kind-of sequel story to Corpse Bride, Victor and Victoria's relationship is waning after Victor seems unable to forget about Emily. On the night Victoria plans to win him back by meeting him in the forest though, another woman enters the picture and things become very amorous very quickly.
Relationships: Victor Van Dort/Emily/Victoria Everglot
Kudos: 6





	How Far Will You Fall

As she gazed at the cold waxing moon that evening, the lady sitting in the window felt certain there was something wrong with her husband.

Her name was Victoria, and she had been married to Victor for just over six weeks now. This was despite after having experienced one of the strangest and most awkward weddings of all time. She had been arranged by her parents to marry Victor, but things got mixed up after another woman tried to drag Victor away from her in the name of love, while another man tried to win the favour of her parents in order to get money from them. Initially Victor had married Emily - an undead bride with a cold but beautiful face - but the ceremony was never validated as he was still living and she was dead. In an attempt to cement the marriage by killing himself, Victor's poisoned wine ended up been drank by the other suitor. He was dragged off to the land of the dead, while Emily finally found peace. In the aftermath, Victor and Victoria were married and became Husband and Wife, according to plan.

But it didn't feel that way at all.

Despite having declared to spend the rest of their life with each other, Victor and Victoria barely spent any time together. Their only interactions on most days was eating meals twice a day together, and they slept on opposite sides of a king-size bed. Apart from one single time on their honeymoon, they hadn't had sex with each other for a long time, save for some casual foreplay less than once a week from her own insistence. Despite their rushed union, Victoria loved her husband and she wanted nothing more than for him to love her like a woman, having sex with her every night and spending intimate time with her. But it seemed despite this, not only did Victor not want the same thing, but he hardly ever seemed interested in her at all.

Victoria felt that Victor was still married to Emily.

Sure, of course it could have just been her paranoia speaking in her mind about it. But at the same time, she had made observations and heard reports from other people that counted as evidence to consider. During the night, she could hear Victor on the other side of the bed calling out Emily's name in his sleep. Victor went on evening walks into the forest, very close to the spot where he had placed the ring on Emily's finger by accident just over six weeks ago. When he sketched, he drew blue butterflies as well as zombies and skeletons. From Victoria's viewpoint, he seemed completely obsessed with his former Corpse Bride.

This obsession was not a recent thing - it had been building up over the past few weeks. It was making Victoria depressed to the point that she was considering taking drastic action. She had even started asking a few people she knew in the legal profession about the possibility of a divorce from Victor. But despite these thoughts of doing things drastically, she was still in love with Victor. She just wished she could get him to love her rather than his previous wife instead. She wanted to replace Emily in his life with herself.

As she thought back to the weeks she had spent with Victor, she remembered the time she and him went to see a play together at the Theatre House. It was a romantic tragedy film with a fantasy theme, but what made Victoria sit up the most was not the storyline but the costumes. She had seen how the actors had used body paint, make-up, padding and altered clothes to adjust their appearance in a convincing way. Not only way it for the actors to disguise themselves as walking and talking animals, but also for at least once female character to be played by a man. In addition, what made it especially authentic was how they had taken on the personalities of the characters they had changed their appearance to be like. Victoria thought it was all wonderful, but Victor was more interested in how deep the story was.

She thought about how her husband seemingly didn't have eyes for her, and she began thinking about the possibility of changing her appearance to fit his desires. From what he had mumbled about in his sleep, aged women seemed to be his thing, as did long hair instead of hair worn in a bun like her own. Shaved body hair was also a must judging by what he had drawn in his sketches. She figured out that if she used makeup and hair colour she could adjust her appearance to be the perfect woman to him. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to carry out the plan as one last attempt to get Victor to love her and save their marriage.

The next day after Victor had gone to work, she had gone to the town centre to a chemist she knew. There she managed to get the cosmetics she wanted as well as some chemicals to mix some hair dye and body paint, spending far more than she had planned to. After that, she had gone to a clothes store and bought a few accessories along with a new garment for the occasion. She then made her way back home to start the preparations.

Several hours passed. Victoria started by dying her hair a new colour then shaved off all of her body hair. She then took the new garment and made some alterations to it with her sewing kit she was given as a wedding gift by relatives. She had almost finished by the time Victor had returned home for dinner. Victoria joined him, wearing a headscarf to hide her new colour hair, and a full body covering dress to hide her hair removal. As they sat and ate a roast chicken dinner prepared by their chef and served by their butler, they talked casually to each other for a little while. Victoria hoped that they could talk about romantic things, but Victor was only interested in butterflies and the weather as choice topics.

After they had concluded eating their dinner, Victoria was the first to rise from the table. "Victor darling, i'm going for a nice long bath," she said to him sweetly. "Once i'm done, would you like to have some fun together in the bedroom?" she offered in her most seductive voice.

"We'll see, Victoria," Victor replied bluntly. "Enjoy your bath, dear," he added with a smile, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. Victoria nodded, and left him to it as she ascended the stairs to where the bathroom was.

Instead of going to the bathroom though, she headed back to the bedroom first to finish getting ready for the big charm offensive she would be launching that night. Collecting the new clothes and makeup, she walked to the bathroom and changed in there where Victor couldn't see her. By the time she was fully prepared and had applied enough makeup, it was about the same time that Victor left for his evening walk to the graveyard. She decided to follow him there, grabbing her shoes and sneaking out of the house through the rear kitchen door where she couldn't be seen.

As she took a back route towards the graveyard, she breathed with nervous excitement as she thought about how her plan was starting to unfold. She just hoped that Victor wouldn't be distracted by any other women that night and ruin everything as a result...

It was about half an hour's walk from Victor's house to the graveyard using his normal route that avoided the main roads. He strode along dusty country paths and into the forest he had wandered on that fateful night all those weeks ago. He eventually came to the spot where he had first met his beautiful Corpse Bride, having slid a wedding ring on her bony finger by accident. He stood over the spot where she had been buried, wishing that she would come back to him. Victor loved her even though she was gone.

Suddenly Victor felt a cold finger touch his neck. He shivered a little, before turning round slowly to see whose finger it was. What he laid his eyes almost made him drop dead from surprise. But not horrified surprise, but pleasant surprise. Standing in front of him clad in a torn wedding dress and see-through cloak was his beloved Emily, his beautiful corpse bride. "...Emily?" he whispered, his breath taken away by seeing her in front of him again.

"Hello Victor... my love..." Emily replied with a seductive tone. She had a voice that was familiar to Victor's ears and reminded him of happier times, times before the depression of recent weeks...

"Oh Emily..." Victor murmured happily. "Why have you come here, my dear? I thought you were... gone forever..." he said, with mixed emotions in his voice.

"I came back for you, Victor," Emily smiled, her decaying face retaining her immense beauty despite its slightly macabre state. "Tell me Victor, do you still love me?" she asked him, holding out her fleshy hand to him.

"Oh my beautiful Emily... I never stopped loving you..." Victor replied with a beaming smile. He took her hand with his, feeling her slightly cold but smooth skin under it. They stared into each other's eyes happily for a moment, slowly moving closer to each other with every passing second. Suddenly, they came together and embraced in a passionate kiss on each other's lips. Feeling the warmth of his lips on her own, Emily wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. Victor responded by wrapping his own hands around Emily and they embraced each other so closely that their bodies were rubbing against each other.

As they embraced, they paid no attention to the area around them. If they had, they would have seen that there was another person nearby. She was a beautiful woman who loved Victor just as much the woman in his arms, and had followed him at a distance through the forest up to where he was stood now. She was shocked now by what she saw before her - Victor was hers, but instead he was in the arms of another woman. Anger was within her and she wanted to interrupt them immediately. But curiosity was getting the better of her, and she decided to get closer to them and watch what they did instead. Then she could choose the opportune moment to interrupt and give Victor a good talking to...

Near to the grave was a large tree stump that was smoothed by years of weathering. Victor led Emily over to it and kissed her again. “Can we make love, my dear Emily?” he asked her.

“Of course my love,” Emily replied. She gently pushed Victor away from him and he sat on the stump. He looked on in awe as Emily pulled her torn wedding dress off slowly. She zipped it down halfway and, because she never wore a bra, her breasts were revealed to Victor. They were of ample size and had puffy blue nipples to go with her light blue skin. Bigger than he remembered, but just as beautiful to him. She knelt down in front of him and Victor watched her unzip his trousers. She gasped as she saw his cock pop out, almost fully erect already. It was just as big as she remembered, about seven inches long and nearly an inch and a half thick at the base. “My, you’re eager,” she gigged, admiring his most appealing asset.

“I’ve been dreaming of this day for so long, and i’m excited to feel your touch once more,” Victor said slowly, blushing a little.

“Oh, you’re so romantic Victor my love,” Emily replied. “Well, i’m going to show you how much i’ve waited to experience your cock...” she said in a sultry manner. Before Victor could ask what she was going to do, she had leaned forward and kissed the tip of his member with her warm lips. He let out a gasp as he felt her lips contact his member and she smiled. She began licking at the tip a little more before licking up and down his shaft. Victor was letting out light gasps from the stimulation of her tongue strokes.

After a little while she paused licking, before opening her mouth and engulfing his tip. As the first few inches of her member entered her mouth, she began sucking it. She then slowly pushed herself forwards towards him so more of his dick slid into her mouth. Within minutes she was bobbing her head up and down on her lover’s member, with Victor moaning in pleasure at the attention she was giving to his cock.

Victor let out a groan and Emily released he was close. She sped up bobbing up and down on his cock, with the last few inches sliding into her mouth. “Oh Emily!” Victor yelled suddenly before letting out an orgasmic moan as he climaxed. Emily felt his cock bulge then pump his hot cum into her mouth. After he had shot several wads into her mouth, he leaned back moaning lightly as his orgasm subsided. Emily pulled herself away and his member slid out of her mouth. She savored the taste of his fluids in her mouth for a minute before swallowing it all. She ended the oral experience with another kiss on the tip of Victor’s penis.

The unexpected visitor watched the aftermath of the blowjob with mixed feelings. She was annoyed that she wasn’t the one who had pleasured Victor like that, but at the same time she was incredibly turned on by what she had seen. As Emily stood up again in front of Victor, his hidden admirer couldn’t help but push her hand into her panties and stroke her vaginal slit with her index finger, eager to see what more moonlit pleasures they would indulge in...

Back on the tree stump, Emily had moved towards Victor and kissed him on the lips. “Did you enjoy that, my love?” she asked him after breaking the kiss.

“I sure did, Emily,” Victor replied. “But Emily, may I... return the favour?” he asked her.

“You mean you want to lick my...” she started, and Victor nodded. “Oh, I would love that,” she giggled in response. As Victor watched, she zipped her dress down the rest of the way and it fell on the forest ground in front of them both. Victor’s eyes moved from her face down to her breasts and her smooth stomach before resting on her loins. Between her beautiful hips and thighs was her vaginal slit, all of her hair shaved way apart from a little tuft above. She giggled as she saw Victor busy taking in the view of her body, and she slowly stepped towards him. Victor laid back and Emily steadily lowered herself on top of his face until his nose was less than an inch away from her womanhood.

Victor could feel the heat of Emily’s vagina radiating against his face. He leaned upwards and kissed it, feeling the warmth of her labia on his lips. She was hot and moist, no doubt turned on by sucking his cock just minutes before. He began by licking her labia gently, teasing her before moving in slowly. The moment his tongue contacted her vulva he heard a loud moan come from her. A very familiar moan in fact, but one that made him happy. As he began gently licking away at his lover’s cunt, he began to taste her juices leak onto his tongue.

Emily began moaning in pleasure as she felt Victor lick her womanhood with long strokes of his tongue. He began at the base before sliding over her two holes before contacting her clit at the top. “Oh Victor... suck my clit...” she moaned gently. Below her, her lover was more than happy that oblige. Very similar to how she had taken his cock into her mouth, Victor engulfed her clit with his lips and began sucking away at it. She was so sensitive there that it was enough to push her over the edge.

Emily let out a moan of pleasure as she felt her first orgasm of the evening. Waves of pleasure flooded through her as her vagina poured her juices over Victor’s face. He lapped them all up eagerly, enjoying the taste of his lover’s fluids. After a few minutes letting her recover, Victor used his hands to gently push Emily off of his face. He then sat up and kissed her passionately on her lips, some of her juices leaking into her mouth.

By this point, the peeping lady had pulled her clothes off and was now sat on the forest floor naked. She was clutching one of her ample sized breasts with one hand while pushing two of her fingers in and out of her vagina with haste. Her whole body was hot and horny despite the cold forest air around her. She was loving the show the couple were putting on, and was eagerly awaiting seeing the next stage of their lovemaking session...

Both Victor and Emily were smiling with happiness from the orgasms they had experienced, and they felt their love between them blooming. But both of them knew they had only engaged in foreplay so far, and the main event was still to happen. Out of the two, Emily was definitely the most eager. She crawled over Victor’s body and kissed him on the forehead. “Please Victor, fuck me with your huge cock...” she asked of him. “Give me the love i’ve been wanting for so long,” she added.

“Anything for you, my dear Emily,” Victor replied with a smile on his face. He pushed himself forward and upwards so he was in a seated position with his beloved sat on his lap. He lifted her up slightly then moved his hips until the tip of his rock hard member was prodding at her tight entrance. Gazing into his beloved Corpse Bride’s eyes, he kissed her on the cheek and lowed her down onto himself.

The two of them were joined in blissful union as Victor’s penis slid into Emily’s vagina. Both of them let out moans of pleasure as the first few inches of Victor’s member slid into Emily, Victor feeling the wonderful warm and wet tightness upon his dick, while Emily felt his warm and hard cock spreading her insides. After pausing for a moment, Victor took a deep breath and began sliding his dick in and out of Emily. The curvature of his member stimulated her insides unlike any other man or sextoy had done to her before, and as more and more of Victor’s dick slid into her, she began moaning louder and louder. Victor took it slowly, wanting Emily to have the time of her life that very night. He had waited for so long to be in sexual union with her once again, and was determined to enjoy every moment of it.

As Emily rode Victor’s hard member cowgirl style, the other lady in the woods that night was squeezing and licking her own breasts while plunging three then four fingers in and out of her moist vagina. She couldn’t believe how amazingly erotic the scene she was witnessing that night had been so far. The only thing she regretted was that it wasn’t her riding Victor’s huge erection instead of the lady he had in his arms that evening...

After several minutes of gentle fucking, Victor had speeded up his thrusts. With more and more of his member sliding into Emily, she began moaning louder and louder. As Victor increased his speed, he was beginning to slam into her with such force she was bouncing up and down on him, her breasts bouncing up and down slapping gently against his face, and with her moaning with every thrust he made into her. Despite this, Victor felt like the position they were in was not perfect. He smiled and looked into Emily’s eyes. “Hold on my love, i’m going to improve things...” he whispered to her.

Using all of his strength, he lifted Emily upwards with his member still five inches deep inside her. Standing up with her in his arms, he spun around slowly and planted Emily on her back upon the stump. Moving one of his legs to the side, he held her at an angle and began fucking her even harder than before. The more optimal position and the new position allowed him to thrust into her further and further. Soon enough Emily felt her vagina stretch to the maximum as Victor slammed all seven inches into her, their hips grinding against each other in perfect union.

This was all too much for her, and Emily screamed out Victor’s name as she experienced the greatest orgasm of her un-life. She moaned in pleasure as her whole body trembled with pleasure flowing through her entire body and soul. As she moaned in please her constricting vagina poured her juices all over her love’s rock hard member.

The additional stimulation was almost too much for Victor, but he was able to hold back and give a few more thrusts into Emily until he climaxed too. “Oh Emily!” he yelled out as pleasure surged down his spine and his cock exploded a torrent of cum deep into her. He moaned in pleasure as wad after wad of his hot sticky sperm filled Emily’s womanhood.

Both of them breathed in and out heavily as they recovered from their orgasms. Soon though Victor gained the strength to pull himself backwards with his eyes still closed, his cock sliding out of Emily’s tight pussy slowly. His tip popped free, and a mixture of their fluids poured out of his lover’s stretched open womanhood. He felt a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. “I love you, Emily. That was the best experience of my life,” he said happily. He then opened his eyes and saw something that gave him the biggest surprise of the evening.

Above him stood Emily, naked and sweaty and grinning. Below him was laid Emily, naked and sweaty and with an afterglow-induced smile on her face. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, yet what he saw before him wouldn’t go away. “Emily... there’s two of you?” he gasped.

“Actually, there’s one of us who is Emily and the other is pretending to be Emily,” the Emily above Victor said. “It was surprising seeing a copy of myself tonight, but was good fun watching you make love together,” she added, licking her fingers. Victor could see her fingers were bony, and her cheek wound was concave. That meant that...

He looked down and saw the Emily below him looking up shocked. She then took a deep breath and gazed at Victor. “I’m sorry if I tricked you Victor,” came the voice of Victoria from her. “I... I just wanted you to love me, even though you seemed more interested in Emily. So I disguised myself as her, hoping you’d... make me as happy as you promised on our wedding day...” she commented.

Victor froze in place. He didn’t know how to feel about it all happening around him. He had thought he was fucking the woman he truly loved rather than the woman he married. But through it all he felt now he had a greater connection to his wife, it was almost like...

“You two had your bond of love all along, it just took Victoria’s trick to awaken it,” Emily said, confirming Victor’s thoughts. “Tell me Victor, how do you feel about it all?” she asked him.

“I feel pretty bad,” Victor sighed. “I feel like i’ve betrayed both of you tonight, even though i’ve had such a good time. I let you down Victoria, by not loving you how I should have. I let you down Emily, by mistaking another person for you,” Victor sighed. “I must be the worst husband of all time, to both of you,” he added.

“Oh Victor my dear, you haven’t been the worse... you’re not like that other guy I married after all,” Victoria said. “I mean, we could use this as a turning point and love each other just like we were supposed to,” she suggested.

Emily looked at the couple and smiled sadly. “You two are a great couple, and so long my Victor is happy in this life, i’m happy,” she said. “However, as you married me in death and Victoria in life, I think we should agree to something,” she said.

“What would that be?” Victoria asked.

“Victor is your husband in this life, but after death he becomes mine,” Emily smiled.

“I think I can go with that,” Victoria smiled happily. “What about you, Victor?” she asked him.

“Yes... i’ll do it,” Victor smiled. The trio broke out into smiles, and within seconds Victor was getting passionate kisses on the cheek from the two naked women he loved more than anything else in the world.

The trio got dressed again quickly, then stood around the tree stump together. “Goodbye Victor, we’ll see each other again someday,” Emily said to them, before bursting into a cloud of butterflies. Victor and Victoria saw as the butterflies flew upwards to the afterlife, tears in the eyes of them both. They held each other’s hands as they thought in tandem that true love never truly died.

After standing in silence together for a few minutes after the butterflies disappeared, the couple kissed each other again, their hearts truly bonded by the evening’s events. Hand-on-hand, they walked back home, taking Victor’s usual long route. As they stepped out of the forest, Victoria turned to him. “You know Victor, would you like me to stay dressed up and in makeup to be like Emily for a while?” she asked him.

“To be honest Victoria, you don’t have to,” Victor replied. “But if you want to, i’ll be happy with it. Likewise i’ll be happy with us making love whenever you want, be it in the house or in the forest again,” he said to her. He gazed up at the moon and a thought came to mind. “Why don’t I dress up as a Corpse groom for you?” he asked her.

“That would be fun to experience - a corpse bride and a corpse groom,” Victoria smiled. “I’m sure we can go with that - we’re both into dark stuff like that anyway, and i’m sure we can figure out a good set of clothes for you. Maybe like that character we saw on stage the other day, the living skeleton they called the Pumpkin Lord?” she asked.

“Well then, i’ll happily be the Pumpkin King for you, Victoria,” Victor smiled. “Maybe even in the next life for Emily too...” he commented.

“Well considering you’re king-size for a size-queen like myself, you’ll fit that name perfectly,” Victoria smiled.

As they finally reached the front door, the two of them kissed again. “Say, how do you feel like a second round after we’ve had a bite to eat for supper?” Victor asked Victoria.

“I’d love that, my love,” Victoria smiled. They walked into the house together, a lifetime of love and happiness for them both, and a deathtime of love and happiness awaiting Victor and Emily in the afterlife.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is intended to be a prequel to "Living Dead or Undecided".


End file.
